Research on the acrolin polymer was first seen in patent CN87108390 applied by Melrose Graham (Australia) in 1988. The patent introduced polyacrolein polymer with antimicrobial activities. The formation of polymer could eliminate the toxicity of low molecular weight and pungent odor of acrolin, while retaining the biological activity of acrolein. However, due to the extremely poor dissolubility, the application of polyacrolein was limited. In patent CN1875039, the method of heating and adding polyethylene glycol was used to promote the dissolubility of polyacrolein, but the dissolution was very time consuming and with poor stability. In patent AU-A-11686/95, it was mentioned that hydrogen peroxide could be used to oxidize partial acetal radical into carboxyl group to improve the stability. In patent CN1291895, acrylic acid and acrolein were copolymerized to improve the dissolubility, but the dissolubility would be decreased with the increase in the proportion of acrolein. In this patent, it was also mentioned to use surfactant and acidifier to improve the chemical stability of the polymer. In patent CN1347425 and CN1617733, polyoxyl, alcohol phenyl, polyalcohol and/or alkanol were added to improve the stability and bactericidal activity of poly (acrolein, acrylic acid). However, it had been found in some studies that, the biological activities were not improved when polyoxyl, alcohol phenyl, polyalcohol and/or alkanol were added. The original defect still existed, and this type of the polymers including the following repeating units:
Wherein R is H, n is an integer ≧1.